


Diner aux chandelles

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, OT3, cockblock, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson avait mis assez longtemps à trouver la femme de sa vie pour ne pas profiter de leur diners en amoureux comme s’il allait à chaque fois la demander en mariage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner aux chandelles

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi de speed-writig, un thème, dix minutes ni plus ni moins pour une mini fic. Le résultat n’est pas forcément toujours cohérent, mais c’est drôle. Le thème pour celle-ci était Romantisme.  
> Enjoy

John s'échinait à nouer un nœud de cravate correct. Il jeta un œil dans le miroir à ses joues parfaitement rasées. Il l'aimait bien lui, cette moustache, mais visiblement le consensus général était contre. Il s'en était donc débarrassé. Et ce n'était PAS parce que Sherlock lui avait dit. Juste que… voilà, l'amoncellement de commentaires avait fini par jouer.

Il soupira devant le miroir et attrapa le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait mis dans l'évier en attendant. Ils allaient peut-être avoir une soirée réussie, puisque ses fiançailles ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme prévu. Alors il avait invité Mary à un nouveau diner, avec autant de champagne et de plats gastronomiques et –si tout allait bien- sans Sherlock Holmes. Une soirée romantique, juste tous les deux.   

Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et ne le quitta plus quand Mary s'installa en face de lui, radieuse dans sa robe du soir. Il le perdit légèrement quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Un texto. Il pouvait presque deviner ce qu'il disait. Mais il ne regarderait pas, il ne répondrait pas.

Deux vibrations, puis trois, et encore une. Une sonnerie en face de lui et il perdit définitivement son sourire alors que Mary haussait un sourcil vers son téléphone.

"Tu as donné mon numéro à Sherlock?"

"Non bien évidemment, il n'a jamais voulu, mais ce n'était pas vraiment difficile à deviner. Mais puisqu'on ne me répond pas… de toute façon j'étais dans les parages, notre homme est à deux tables de vous, par chance."

Une soirée romantique, un diner aux chandelles, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et pourtant, il déjà en train d'élaborer un plan pour se rapprocher de la table de la cible de Sherlock. Franchement, c'était quoi son problème?


End file.
